


Selfish

by skellyskoo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: its just my kids having a fight lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellyskoo/pseuds/skellyskoo
Summary: a small scene in my head that demanded to be written





	

He stares, the look on his face is as if he’s been struck, and levels the shorter woman with a look, “Repeat that for me, please.”

“I’m staying. I can’t leave - won’t leave.” She lifts her chin, meeting his eyes as he stares at her, disbelief causing his features to harden.

“You’re kidding me.”  
“These people need me.” she returns the jab and he sucks in a breath, snapping out a return, “these shems, Skell, will kill you the moment you give them their chance, you-” Skell cuts him off, thinly-veiled annoyance in her tone,

“These people need me. They won’t kill me because they can’t afford it.” She gestures to the massive, green hole in the sky, “a door to the fade has been knocked open and it’s spitting out demons and tearing the world apart. I’m the only one with a key,” she holds up her hand- a jagged scar, glowing and green, splitting her palm, “The moment I die, this goes with me and the whole world falls apart. The “inquisition” wont kill me because they can’t afford to lose me.”

“The Inquisition might not kill you but others certainly will.” Ayrre cuts back at her, he isn’t shouting- his body language does all the yelling for him, “You are wanted. The most powerful apostate in Thedas, and a Dalish one at that.” His eyes flick to her vallaslin, Mythal the protector, and then back to her eyes. “You have no idea of the enemies you have made, just by being Known. You are going to get yourself killed.” Her expression becomes guarded, disposition becoming increasingly colder toward him as her eyes harden and brow lowers. “Lethallan,” he pleads, “Come home. The clan needs you.”

She meets his stare, jaw clenching and unclenching as she chooses her words.  
“Whether you and the clan wish to acknowledge it or not, the affairs of men effect us.” She takes a breath, “We are the last of the Elvhen, never again shall we submit,’ yes, but if we wish for that to ring true then we can’t afford to turn the blind eye to the humans again. This is why the keeper sent me to the Conclave - this is why I must stay. We all live in this world, and none of us can afford to be selfish right now. Especially not me, no matter how much I’d like to.” Skell closes her eyes, uttering the last comment quietly as the looks to the side and takes another deep breath.  
Silence settles over the two as Ayrre mulls over her words, the breeze rattling the leaves. Both go to speak at the same time, but he beats her to it.  
“I’m staying, then.”  
“What?” Skell is caught off-guard.  
“I’m staying. I refuse to stand back and let you go forth on this suicide quest by yourself.”  
He meets her eyes and she breaks the stare first, admitting defeat. 

“I’ll contact the clan and inform them of the situation,” Skell says, taking a heaving breath before looking back up at him. 

“Welcome to the Inquisition.”


End file.
